


Their Offers Can Not Harm Us

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, July Fic Swap Challenge, Zelda is super protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Zelda kills people who hurt Hilda.





	Their Offers Can Not Harm Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrenchTwistResistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchTwistResistance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Their Offers Should Not Charm Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506272) by [FrenchTwistResistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchTwistResistance/pseuds/FrenchTwistResistance). 



Zelda enjoys using a shovel, but it’s not her favourite.

Hammers are fun, but you need a wide enough space to swing your arm.

Poison is reliable, but takes far too long.

Letting Vinegar Tom return to his goblin form and shred them was enjoyable for both of them.

Ripping people to pieces while they were still alive is her favourite.

As she decides how to deal with Faustus Blackwood, she remembers Alexander Henderson

Xxx

They had lived in London for several years, spending the days tending to patients.

Hilda had her tiny little terrace garden.

Zelda had her parties.

After the armistice Zelda told Hilda that they should travel to Paris.

Xxx

In Paris Zelda found symposiums.

At one of these symposiums Zelda meets Alexander Henderson. He helps her sneak into scientific symposiums, that women aren’t allowed into. Mainly those that male mortals have deemed to be too explicit for women to be around, even though women have been delivering children since the beginning of time.

He asked her questions about her opinions. Something so rare that Zelda loved it.

Alexander was a rather charming warlock. He always suggested that he’d like to be with Zelda, said that they’d make a lovely couple, but then he made one fateful error.

Finally one night Alexander suggested that they spend the night together.

He was handsome enough that Zelda said yes. They arrived at the small apartment that Zelda had been sharing with Hilda at the time. He saw a picture of Hilda with Zelda on the mantle and he made the largest error of his life. Suggesting that Zelda would be able to do so much better than the ugly woman in the picture, that he was, the so much better that Zelda could do.

Zelda looked up at him. “You shouldn’t have said that.” She cast a spell on him, he went limp and woke up tied to her kitchen table.

“What are you doing?”

“There are things I can’t abide and people insulting my sister is at the top of that list.”

“Your sister?”

“The woman in the picture is my sister, Hilda.”

“That’s Hilda?”

“Yes, that is. Now which limb should I cut off of you? Arm is good, but it can be chewy, leg can be fat, and abdomen can be messy.”

“You’re going to cut off my leg?”

“No, I’m going to kill you. I’m just trying to figure out what to serve my sister, as your penance for insulting her.”

He was cut up and disposed of before Hilda returned. 

The blonde ended up enjoying the incredibly tender meat that Zelda had made for dinner.

Xxx

There had been others over the centuries, a girl at the Academy who had started Hilda’s harrowing - she had ended up in the Cain Pit and never talked about Hilda again, a warlock who broke up with Hilda, a mortal man who says that Hilda was too nice, a mortal woman who mentioned to Zelda that her sister should be married off before she was too fat to be appealing to any man. All of them had been served with a nice lemon garnish and butter sauce.

Xxx

Now there is Faustus Blackwood. 

She gets into his head just as she always has: a bat of her lashes and a high slit on her skirt. He may have turned Zelda into a puppet, which hurt her, but it hurt Hilda even more.

Faustus Blackwood has hurt Hilda.

Faustus Blackwood still wants to fuck Zelda.

How wonderful that Zelda has come around to killing people quickly, he’ll make a lovely solstice dinner.


End file.
